the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Doc-E
*Zeve |nickname = Doc |type = UNKNOWN |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'3.5" |weight = 230 lbs |attire = Glass Ball |alignment = Good |likes = *Doing his job *Doing Science. *Quiet |dislikes = *Wall-G's tricks *Lass-E's coffee addiction *Humans *Steve Johansson |skills = High intelligence }} ''Doc-E is the owner of a Physiatric Ward and is one of Reece's closest friends.'' Background History Doc-E's story is more tragic than some may think, he is a broken bot that has sealed his emotions inside him. His origins are unclear but he was once a bot not so unlike the Wall-S or Wall-E bots but had a very highly intelligent mind which was very unusual for a bot like him. His intelligence drew the attention of the Swedish overseer Steve Johansson who, thanks to his sadistic nature and that he didn't want any smart robots, brought DOC-E in to make cruel experiments on him. DOC-E barely survived and was thrown away like trash; broken and devastated he managed to make his way to the Swedish bots' truck there Lass-E lived. The brutal experiments that had been made on him had completely changed him forever; he sealed his emotions inside him, judged them to be only in the way, and replaced his head with a glass ball. The glass ball would represent his new look; cold and calculating, that was what he for now on became devoted to. He hated the humans for what had been done to him and completely cut off any human connection or relation. He decided it was best to avoid humans and became the leader of the 12 Wall-S bots, including Lass-E, and hid them from the world. Over time he discovered Wall-G and showed her the building where her sisters were when they were there they stumbled upon a brutally beaten and mutilated Reece. They were then attacked by the Var-9s and forced to flee. Sometime after, he sent Reece on a journey for an unearthly item. When the humans left Earth DOC-E was the only one that was relieved; now he was no longer going to have anything to do with the humans again. Thanks to his intelligence he managed to stay active when the other Wall-S bots fell dead around him and soon it was only him, Wall-G, Reece, and Lass-E left. After they traveled to America to see the return of AXIOM it was only DOC-E who was frustrated by the return of the humans, but what happened next was something he couldn't believe. Humans and robots were working together, helping each other and even living together. DOC-E couldn't let go of his past with humans so he refused to make any friends of the humans. A time later he was offered to start a clinic for robots due to his high intelligence and experience. He accepted it, but it was only because the bots needed him and not because of the humans. Later in time he and his longtime friend Reece would work together with experiments and other science. He still has a minor hatred against humans and since he was completely broken in his past, unable to create any kind of relations he only has a thing for work and nothing else. Personality Calm, very intelligent, calculating, creative and has a minor hatred against humans. Trivia *''He has not made a single appearance in any of Votex's Art.'' Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots Category:Males Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Robot